As is known, battery cables, which connect a car's electrical system to the car battery, include connector ends which are connected to the terminals on the car battery. The cable connector end is often an annular member which fits about the post shaped battery terminal, and includes a screw or other means to tighten the cable connector to the terminal post.
To remove the battery (for, example, to replace the battery), the cables must be disconnected from the battery. To do so, requires that the tightening elements of the cable connector be loosened to allow for the connectors to be removed from the terminal post. Loosening these tightening elements can be difficult and is time consuming.
It would be beneficial if the battery cable connector could be removed relatively easily and without the need for tools.